vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy Tail
For detailed information about the series, see the Fairy Tail Wiki. Summary Fairy Tail is a weekly battle manga made by Hiro Mashima (who is known for his series Rave Master). It centers around a girl named Lucy Heartfilia who joins a mages guild in the land of Fiore known as Fairy Tail. She joins a team with the some of the guilds strongest mages Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet,and Gray Fullbuster along with her teamates they battle many dark wizards and face many powerful villians and even travel to another world. Power of the verse Although it started out relatively modestly powerful, from the Tenrou arc onward, Fairy Tail has become a decently powerful verse. Low to Mid tiers from the verse consist of strong mages that ranges from Multi-City Block level to likely Large Town level in terms of Attack Potency. Mid-High tiers consist of characters that ranges from Small City level to City level+. Top tiers consist of characters that possess Mountain busting power. Some of the strongest characters in the series such as Acnologia and Igneel are at minimum capable of at least Large Island level destruction, with countrywide destruction statements. The verse also has access to a large country busting orbital weapon called Etherion. In terms of speed, the verse is decently fast, reaching Massively Hypersonic+ speeds very early in the series. Being a verse involving magic, Fairy Tail has a decent amount of hax abilities such as letter based magic which forces a target to comply with certain rules, death magic capable of instantly life-wiping entire cities, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mass Manipulation, spells which can re-arrange the topography of a country, etc. There are also several abilities which ignore conventional durability such as the ability to inflict others with diseases, Sensory Manipulation, Energy Draining, purifying abilities such as Fairy Law and Fairy Glitter, spells which can erase a target's existence, etc. Supporters and Opponents of the series Supporters: AidenBrooks999 William Shadow IKazi Mefre Antvasima SwordSlayer99 Teufel Dunkelheit Hizamaru Non-Bias AnimeFighter Keitaro46 Czuczian11 Kaisaizx BlitzStrike Ragnios Nibbler3100 LaxusDreyar Grudgeman1706 Lance Tennant Hellspawn Barbarian Dragonmasterxyz KuuIchigo Tunir uchiha Opponents: Rocks75 Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer Faisal Shourov Polar-kun LordAizenSama SchutzenDunkelZiel1217 SpiralMaster Taikiru DarkLordZeta Kagemaru Kurosuke Zensum CrossverseCrisis The Everlasting Alakabamm KuroSleepyAsh Yomi Schwarz Derpurple Not Jim Sterling ZeedMillenniummon89 Neutral: Sheoth SomebodyData Kowt Byakushiki Setsura Basilisk1995 Celestial Pegasus TheBlueDash Battlemania Drellix OishiLover75 CoreOfimBalance(COB) SuperKamiNappa Characters Fairy Tail natsu.png|'Natsu Dragneel'|link=Natsu Dragneel lucy.png|'Lucy Heartfilia'|link=Lucy Heartfilia Happy.png|'Happy'|link=Happy gray.jpg|'Gray Fullbuster'|link=Gray Fullbuster erza.png|'Erza Scarlet'|link=Erza Scarlet Mirajane.JPG|Mirajane Strauss|link=Mirajane Strauss makarov.jpg|'Makarov Dreyar'|link=Makarov Dreyar cana.jpg|'Cana Alberona'|link=Cana Alberona elfman.png|'Elfman'|link=Elfman Strauss Levy_prof.png|'Levy'|link=Levy McGarden X791 Alzack.PNG|'Alzack Connell'|link=Alzack Connell X791 Bisca.PNG|'Bisca Connell'|link=Bisca Connell née Mulan :Max_Alors.png|Max Alors|link=Max Alors Myst.jpg|'Mystogan (Edo Jellal)'|link=Mystogan Freed_Mugshot.png|'Freed Justine'|link=Freed Justine Evergreen-fairy-tail-33117914-900-503.jpg|'Evergreen'|link=Evergreen gajeel.jpg|'Gajeel Redfox'|link=Gajeel Redfox juvia.jpg|'Juvia Lockser'|link=Juvia Lockser carla.png|'Carla'|link=Carla (Fairy Tail) wendy.png|'Wendy Marvell'|link=Wendy Marvell Pantherlily Profile.jpg|'Pantherlily'|link=Pantherlily laxus.jpg|'Laxus Dreyar'|link=Laxus Dreyar Gildarts_Gallery_Picture.png|'Gildarts Clive'|link=Gildarts Clive Mavis.png|'Mavis Vermilion'|link=Mavis Vermilion Mest_scary.jpg|'Mest'|link=Mest Gryder Kinana Mugshot.png|'Kinana (Cuberios)'|link=Kinana Blue Pegasus Pobrane-0.jpg|'Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki'|link=Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki Lamia Scale Jura for Pandemonium-0.png|'Jura Neekis'|link=Jura Neekis Shelia.jpg|'Sherria Blendy '|link=Sherria Blendy Lyon_Vastia.png|Lyon Vastia|link=Lyon Vastia Oración Seis Brain_Zero.png|'Brain|Zero'|link=Brain (Zero) Angel in X791.png|'Angel (Sorano Agria)'|link=Angel Midnight_X791.png|'Midnight (Macbeth)'|link=Midnight cobra.erik.jpg|'Cobra (Erik)'|link=Cobra Racer_Cara.jpg|'Racer (Sawyer)'|link=Racer Kinana Mugshot.png|'Kinana (Cuberios)'|link=Kinana Celestial Spirits celestial spirit king.png|'Celestial Spirit King'|link=Celestial Spirit King Edolas Erza_knightwalker_render_2_by_erzaswiftsmiler13-d62gyze.png|'Erza Knightwalker'|link=Erza Knightwalker Faust (Full).jpg|'Faust'|link=Faust (Fairy Tail) Myst.jpg|'Mystogan (Edo Jellal)'|link=Mystogan Hughes prop.png|'Hughes'|link=Hughes (Fairy Tail) Grimoire Heart hades.png|'Hades'|link=Purehito/Hades (Fairy Tail) Ultear's goodbye.png|'Ultear'|link=Ultear Milkovich 500px-Zancrow_god_slayer.jpg|'Zancrow'|link=Zancrow Meredy_in_X791.png|'Meredy'|link=Meredy Rustyrose X791.png|'Rustyrose'|link=Rustyrose Azuma_anime.png|'Azuma'|link=Azuma Bluenote_anime4.png|'Bluenote'|link=Bluenote Stinger Sabertooth sting.png|Sting Eucliffe|link=Sting Eucliffe rogue.png|Rogue Cheney|link=Rogue Cheney Yukino_profile_image.png|Yukino|link=Yukino Aguria Apariencia_de_Minerva_en_el_Día_5.png|'Minerva Orland'|link=Minerva Orland orga.png|Orga Nanagear|link=Orga Nanagear 14620-1469280397.jpg|Rufus Lore|link=Rufus Lore Mermaid's Heel kagura.png|'Kagura Mikazuchi'|link=Kagura Mikazuchi GMG Millianna.png|'Millianna'|link=Millianna Crime Sorcière Jellal_in_X791.png|'Jellal Fernandes'|link=Jellal Fernandes Ultear's goodbye.png|'Ultear'|link=Ultear Milkovich Meredy_in_X791.png|'Meredy'|link=Meredy Angel in X791.png|'Angel (Sorano Agria)'|link=Angel Midnight_X791.png|'Midnight (Macbeth)'|link=Midnight cobra.erik.jpg|'Cobra (Erik)'|link=Cobra Racer_Cara.jpg|'Racer (Sawyer)'|link=Racer Fiore Kingdom Arcadios.png|'Arcadios'|link=Arcadios Cosmos_face.png|'Cosmos'|link=Cosmos Magia_de_Papel.png|'Kamika'|link=Kamika Ten Wizard Saints Jellal_in_X791.png|'Jellal Fernandes'|link=Jellal Fernandes Jura for Pandemonium-0.png|'Jura Neekis'|link=Jura Neekis makarov.jpg|'Makarov Dreyar'|link=Makarov Dreyar Young_Warrod_Sequen.png|'Warrod'|link=Warrod Sequen Tartarus Mard_geer.png|Mard Geer|link=Mard Geer Kyôka's profile image.png|'Kyôka'|link=Kyôka Seilah proposal.png|'Seilah'|link=Seilah Franmalth's_profile_image.png|'Franmalth'|link=Franmalth Torafuzar's_rational_behavior.png|'Torafuzar'|link=Torafuzar Tempester's_second_image.png|'Tempester'|link=Tempester jacka.png|'Jackal'|link=Jackal Silver's_profile_image.png|'Silver Fullbuster'|link=Silver Fullbuster 1491639_1436414233613_full.png|'Keyes'|link=Keyes The_mass_produced_Lamy.png|'Lamy'|link=Lamy Spriggan Twelve zeref.jpeg|'Zeref'|link=Zeref August's image.png|'August'|link=August Irene.jpg|'Irene Belserion'|link=Irene Belserion Larcade 02.png|'Larcade Dragneel'|link=Larcade Dragneel 2JQ4Y-R0.jpg|'Dimaria Yesta'|link=Dimaria Yesta God Serena.jpg|'God Serena'|link=God Serena Wahl Icht (Main Body).png|'Wahl Icht'|link=Wahl Icht Invel_Mugshot.png|'Invel Yura'|link=Invel Yura IMG_20150706_162857.jpg|Brandish|link=Brandish Bloodman2.png|'Bloodman'|link=Bloodman Azeal Lamur Mugshot.png|'Ajeel Ramal '|link=Ajeel Ramal Jacob_Lessio_face.png|'Jacob Lessio'|link=Jacob Lessio Neinhart appears.png|'Neinhart'|link=Neinhart Alvarez Empire Marin Hollow.png|'Marin Hollow'|link=Marin Hollow Dragons Human Acno 2.png|'Acnologia'|link=Acnologia Igneel.png|'Igneel'|link=Igneel Atlas_Flame_Anime.png|'Atlas Flame'|link=Atlas Flame Mothergla.png|'Motherglare'|link=Motherglare Other Anna.jpg|'Anna Heartfilia'|link=Anna Heartfilia Disto2.jpg|'Dist'|link=Dist Erigorapp.PNG|Erigor|link=Erigor Flare.png|'Flare Corona'|link=Flare Corona futurerogue.png|'Future Rogue'|link=Future Rogue ikusa.png|'Ikusa-Tsunagi'|link=Ikusa-Tsunagi laila.jpg|'Layla Heartfilia'|link=Layla Heartfilia 1079298_1342710365432_full.jpg|'Ur'|link=Ur Weapons [[Etherion|'Etherion']] [[Fairy Heart|'Fairy Heart']] [[Eclipse Gate|'Eclipse Gate']] [[Fleuve d'étoiles|'Fleuve d'étoiles']] [[Star Dress|'Star Dress']] [[Celestial Spirit Gate Keys|'Celestial Spirit Gate Keys']] [[Magic Staves (Fairy Tail)|'Magic Staves']] [[Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter|'Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter']] The Devil's Heart Ten Commandments Category:Fairy Tail Category:Verses Category:Anime Category:Manga